Stay Traught
by StayChalant
Summary: This is an Au that still stay's pretty close to the actual show except that the pairing is Robin and Artemis towards the end.


A/N; This is my first fanfic that I have written on this account I have written one other story on another acount that I no longer use. I would like you to know that this is my first ever Young Justice fanfiction so please do not hate I will be writing other fanfics with other pairings this is just the one that I am liking the best at the moment.

Stay Traught

(Robin POV)

We had just got done with a mission and Wally was still bragging about the green headed arrow that he had claimed as a souvenir. Wally was bragging to Superboy now that Kaldur had left the room done listening to Wally talk about his amazing souvenir not even realizing what it had done for us. He was just happy that he got a "cool" souvenir, it had never even crossed his mind that souvenir had saved all of our lives and that the robat had not just had a glitch.

Right before he left Mount Justice he put the arrow in his souvenir room or his room if he ever stayed the night even though he never has and probably never will.

"See you Rob don't get in too much trouble before I get back here." Wally said to his best friend as he was heading towords the zeta tubes.

"Don't worry I will only get in a reasonable amount of trouble tonight." I responded only that it could be a lie I had plans but it might lead to trouble or it might not it is still unknown. I started my plan when the automated vocie anounced that Wally had left and I was the only one here that was still awake. I turned on my computer watch and I hacked the cameras to make it look like I was in bed when I set my plan into action.

I went into Walley's room and took his latest souvenir from off of his shelf and carefully making sure not to put any prints on it into my room in the mountain. I took it to my laptop and started to scan the arrow with a black light to try to find any sign of finger prints that could lead me to the new archer. When I flipped it over I saw the blueish light on the arrow meaning one thing, I have a lead and it was in my territory, Gotham City.

I cross researched the finger print and I found a name, Artemis Crock. That was not all that I had found I also found that she goes to my school Gotham Academy. After I had finished my research I found out that not only was she the daughter of both Sportsmaster and Huntress but also the younger sister of Chesire someone that has given the team all lot of trouble on almost everyone of there mission. I put on my Robin suit and was off to Gotham to go and find the person that saved all of our lives and I was the only one that even knew that.

When I got to Gotham I headed to one of the deadliest place in the whole city, Crime Alley. It was called Crime Alley but it was more like Crime Block, this whole block is where almost all of the worst criminals stayed after they got out of Arkham and came here to plan there next move after me and Batman. That was when I saw her, Artemis on the rooftop in front of me. It looked like she was intent at listening in to something I needed to find out what it was it might be something important. That was when I went into ninja mode my steps were silent and my climbing was perfection.

I was right behind her, and I could here what she was listening into what sounded like both Deathstoke and China White. Deathstroke was both an enemy to Batman and most of the league. But the person that surprised me the most was China White she was solely Green Arrow's enemy it was rumored that Green Arrow wrecked her whole drug operation when he got stranded on the island where she was growing the opium. So that means that Artemis must have had something to do with Green Arrow if she is listening into a conversation that China White was in.

I decided that it was time to make my move on Artemis if I didn't do it soon then I would miss my chance. I walked up directly behind her and spun her around keeping my hand on her mouth so that she would not give away our position to Deathstroke and China White. She immediately put herself in a position where she could brake my arm with a pound of more pressure. I used my free hand to put my hand to my mouth in the international sign as be quiet then I pulled out the arrow that she shot through the android while it was transparent. She imediatly dropped my arm and snatched the arrow out of my grasp.

"Who are you and how the hell do you have my arrow?" She questioned in a whisper yell.

"My name is Robin or The Boy Wonder, Batman's sidekick, and I got your arrow from when you saved me and my team's life."

"Oh yeah I saw you, you were the only one that was doing anything you have a pretty pathetic team if you ask me." She threw the insult at me with hate.

"I can't tell if you are trying to be a hero or a villain right now you are leaning towards the hero side." I say trying to counter her without getting into a argument.

"Well then you don't know me." She responded as she does a back flip off the roof.

I follow her for a hour untill that I notice that she knows that she knows that I am there and won't take me to any where that I could get anywhere.


End file.
